Well Kept Secrets
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: As they do everything, Crabbe and Goyle mess up Astoria's secret. /ColinAstoria/


**A/N**: This pairing is totally random, right? Well, I hope you like my version of Astoria… so yeah. Enjoy, and make sure you review.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine. Damn.

* * *

**Challenge**: "The Non-Canon Pairing Challenge" by EveryShiningStar

**Pairing**: Colin/Astoria

**Prompts**: A Photograph, Hope

**Setting**: Moving Staircases

* * *

**Title**: My Little Secret

**Summary**: Colin was Astoria's favourite little secret til a incident on the Grand Staircase involving Crabbe, Goyle and Colin's Camera. Colin/Astoria for Astoria's POV. For "The Non-Canon Pairing Challenge" by EveryShiningStar.

**Main Characters**: Astoria G. /Colin C.

**Genres**: Romance

**Rating**: K+

* * *

No one knows I'm dating Colin Creevey, because everyone knows that Slytherins and Gryffindors hardly date. Hell, they're hardly even **friends**. The only Slytherin/Gryffindor couples I've ever heard of are Professor McGonagall and Voldemort (when he was young and hot, of course.) and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, who started dating a few weeks before Colin and I.

If you don't know Colin, well, he's this really cute Gryffindor boy a year above me that loves to take pictures of things. He always has his camera. He's also a Muggle-born, but if you call him a Mudblood, I better not hear about it, because you'll regret it. He asked me out not long after Draco asked Hermione started dating, and I said yes. But, we have decided to keep it a secret so the same thing won't happen that happened to Draco. He gets made fun of by the people who were his 'friends'.

Today, I am supposed to meet Colin in the Room of Requirement, so we can actually spend time together. No we don't do anything inappropriate, just the occasional snogging, and that is all. We usually meet there every few days.

As I am walking up the Grand Staircase, I can hear a commotion about a floor up. There are a few voices and one of them sounds like… Colin? Oh no… he's always getting picked on, usually by immature Slytherins. I don't understand how I was sorted into Slytherin, I'm mature. Well yeah, the Greengrass family has been in Slytherin for generations, but I would be happier in any other house.

I speed up my pace a bit and see Crabbe and Goyle hassling Colin by dangling his camera over the side of the staircase. I was right, immature Slytherins being jerks. Colin is so much shorter than those two idiots, and he's trying to lean over the ledge and get the camera back. I can't help but think it's kinda… cute. Damn, I can't think like that now, my boyfriend's having a crisis!

"Hey, Crabbe, Goyle… just leave my boyfriend the hell alone, will you?" I say. Wow, I sounded pretty tough… wait. I just told those two idiots that I'm dating Colin… crap.

"Hey… 'Storia…" Colin says, while still trying to get his camera back, "Am I late for our date?"

"No, Colin…" My eyes trail from Colin to Goyle. In their idiocy, both Crabbe and Goyle are kind of shoving each other. It's just a matter of time before those two… drop the camera. Damn, they did!

"No!" Colin said, he's looking through the railings of the staircase at his camera. I know that his mum gave him that not long before she died, so I can't let it get smashed! I pull out my wand, point it at the falling camera and shout "Wingardium Leviosa!" and it comes back up the side, and I carefully place it in Colin's hands. Charms class has always been my strong point.

"Thanks, Astoria," he says, blushing and staring at the camera in his hands.

"So, Greengrass, Shortie here's your boyfriend?" Crabbe snickers, and so does Goyle. I glare at them.

"Yes, he is, Crabbe," I say, crossing my arms and staring him down, trying to seem intimidating, "And you know very well that I'll hex you to a bloody pulp if you say anything."

I turn my back and start to walk away. I look back over my shoulder for a second. "Coming, Colin?"

"Yeah," Colin says, and he running up next to me, "So, we're still not going to tell anyone?"

"Sure we are. I just had to say something to Crabbe." I smile, feeling a little evil, "We'll tell everyone, and just hope they accept it."

"I hope they will… but my friends so won't believe that I have a girlfriend."

I raise an eyebrow and look at him. I pick up his camera from his hands and hold it up in front of us, "Say cheese," I say, kissing him on the cheek as I pressed the button and the camera flashed. "Damn straight, they'll believe you."


End file.
